¡¿Hice qué!
by Greisfer D.R. Tan-tan
Summary: La sociedad de almas realiza una fiesta en donde no está permitido decirle que no a una copa pero Ichigo aprenderá que hay que mantenerse firme por cualquier cosa... "¿Qué pasó anoche?","¡Ni muriendo tres veces me voy a olvidar de esto!""¡MENTIROSA!, sabes bien que pasó anoche ¡Dime!", " ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE PERVERTIDO SOY!", IchigoX... pasen y lean n.n (T por alguna que otra palabra)


Hola!

Para hacer este fic me basé en otro anime y me pareció buena idea hacer pasar a Ichigo por una situación así XD, ojalá les guste!

Y para los que leen mis otras historias no se preocupen, están por ser actualizadas ;D

Este es principalmente un IchigoXtodas las personas mencionadas aquí, todas las chicas(?) tendrán su momento con él(tal vez XD)

A leer!

Bleach no me pertenece, es de Kubo Tite quien recientemente me ha dejado asombrada con el manga :0

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Fiesta, a todos nos gustan las fiestas ¿verdad?, pero para hacer una fiesta se necesita de un buen motivo, algo como un cumpleaños y varios Shinigamis cumplen años por estas fechas pero las personas van solo por la comida y la bebida gratis y ni regalo llevan, los cumpleaños quedan descartados entonces… ¿Año nuevo?, Sí, ¿por qué no?, el ultimo día del año es buen pretexto para hacer algo de alboroto y recibir al año que viene más que contentos.

Con esa lógica varios tenientes se pusieron de acuerdo para organizar un "gran reventón" en el que no faltaría comida ni bebida, buena música que crearía un gran ambiente de convivencia, sería una fiesta de año nuevo de la que se hablaría hasta Julio.

El problema era convencer al Comandante…

Bueno, no realmente, en cuanto le dijeron el plan este solo dijo "Si, denle", no le entusiasmó la idea pero tampoco puso esa cara de alcaide de prisión de máxima seguridad que normalmente usaba para negarse, hasta chance les dio para hacerla en el patio principal de la primera división con la condición de que se lo dejaran bien barrido y que el baño no quedara como el de un bar de mala muerte.

"Yes sir" respondieron los responsables de preguntarle que en este caso fueron Matsumoto y Kira

El principal inconveniente ya estaba solucionado.

En menos de una semana capitanes y tenientes se organizaron de manera que la fiesta estuvo lista para el día sin contratiempos.

Obviamente todos estuvieron ahí, los de la tienda de Urahara, la familia Kurosaki, los vizard y por supuesto que estaban los ryoka, ¿Cómo no invitarlos?, si gracias a ellos abrieron un poco más su mundo y más que nada, gracias a Ichigo, podían contrabandearse cosas que ni de chiste encontraban en la sociedad de almas, como Shampoo anticaspa o detergente hipoalergénico.

La fiesta empezó y todos convivían, unos bailaban y otros más se dedicaban a conversar, transcurrido un buen rato vino la cena en la que no pasó gran cosa, solo que Unohana le tuvo que aplicar la maniobra de Heimlich a Kyoraku porque al muy güey digo al honorable capitán se le fue la comida por otro lado.

Dio la media noche y todos a dar el brindis, abrazarse, pedir los deseos, desearse feliz año, proponerse cosas que seguramente no iban a cumplir.

Definitivamente la dichosa fiesta iba viento en popa.

Pero el problema que concierne a este fanfic ocurrió después de las tres de la mañana, ya cuando todo mundo estaba "happy" porque el comandante nomás dieron las 12:05 y se retiró a dormir porque a su edad ya no aguantaba tanto, se fue pensando en que sus muy responsables subordinados se irían también, ¿pues en que pensaba si justo cuando se fue se puso buena la pachanga?

Todo el sake, cerveza, whisky, vodka, ron, tequila y demás que sacaron después de que el anciano se fue, sirvió para poner un poco más alegres a todos, hasta los que siempre andaban de mojigatos ese día aceptaron "echarse un shot", todo se animó más como siempre pasa y pronto los shinigamis que se caracterizaban por beber en exceso estaban ebrios.

-¡Ichigo no seas amargado!, ¡Hasta tu viejo se puso alegre y te dio permiso de tomar un poco!- le insistía Rangiku mientras le ofrecía un vaso de "aguas locas"

- No gracias, quisiera mejor otra cosa- respondió el shinigami sustituto apartando el vaso amablemente y miró a donde estaba su padre quien gracias a la bebida y a que a esa hora se les ocurrió poner canciones de esas que le sacan a uno el Vicente Fernandez que llevamos dentro, estaba cantando desafinadamente el final de una canción y cuando culminó gritó fuertemente "¡que bonito es lo bonito, Masaki ¿´on tas¡!

- Anda Ichigo ¿Qué te cuesta?, una vez al año no hace daño- le decía Renji quien estaba sentado junto a el ya un poco alegre

- Pero…

- Anímate, nunca verás otra fiesta así- le dijo Rukia quien estaba en una mesa cercana bebiendo con Hinamori y Orihime

- Es que yo…

- Hasta Chad le está entrando- dijo el shinigami pelirrojo señalando al moreno quien estaba en una competencia de "tequila vs sake" con el capitán de la octava división

- Está bien, pero solo uno- dijo el pelinaranja tomando el vaso, como uno no es ninguno pues tomó otro, dos es uno pues otro más y como uno es ninguno ¡pues que venga el cuarto! Y así siguió toda la noche, siendo el grito de "¡fondo, fondo, fondo!" lo ultimo que recordaba….

XoXoXoXoXoX

- Ahhh… ¿Dónde?...- dijo Ichigo sintiendo una punzada en la cabeza, se incorporó pero otra punzada le vino ya que el cuarto estaba completamente iluminado por el sol matutino y cerró los ojos para calmar el dolor un poco

"No recuerdo que en mi habitación entrara tanta luz" pensó mientras abría los ojos pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación... de hecho ni en su casa, es más ni en Karakura

"Oh no" dijo y miró alrededor para ubicarse mejor pero no pudo ya que notó que estaba completamente desnudo en un futon que ni siquiera recordaba

"No no no no no no no no ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" pensó y entró en pánico ya que vio un gran bulto a su lado

"I-imposible, no no no no... mi primera... no... momento ¿será con alguien que conozco?... no... no no", acercó una mano temblorosa para quitar la manta de la persona que le quitó la "inocencia" que se supone que debería de tener pero a su edad y con internet, esa palabra solo era de adorno

Quitó solo un poco de la manta para dejar ver el rostro de la persona con la que había pasado la noche llevándose la impresión de su vida...

-Ah- dijo y la cubrió de nuevo(para su fortuna era del sexo femenino, ¡no hizo yaoi!), pensó un momento y volvió a descubrirla para verificar que vio bien

- ¿Eh?- exclamó ella mientras se rascaba delicadamente una mejilla

- ¡¿USTED POR QUÉ?!- gritó el pelinaranja mientras señalaba a la capitana de la cuarta división quien solo lo miraba sin creer la situación

XoXoXoXoXoX

Ambos shinigamis estaban afuera de un hotel que apenas había abierto en la sociedad de almas para aquellas parejas que quisieran algo de privacidad, debido a la fiesta todos estaban durmiendo así que no hubo mucho problema por que los vieran salir, caminaron un poco sin mirarse

- L-lo siento pe-pero no me acuerdo de nada- dijo Ichigo con voz temblorosa

"¿Por qué demonios pido perdón? ¿Y por qué demonios me hago el amable?... ¡aaahhhh, me duele la cabeza horrible y tengo ganas de devolver todo!" pensó

- N-no pasa nada, yo tampoco recuerdo- dijo ella dándole la espalda

"¿Por qué no me mira?, ¡no me joda que está actuando como colegiala!, ¡no se haga la tonta, sabe algo!"

- Creo que es mejor, ninguno de los dos se acuerda así que supongo que está bien, no pasó nada, olvidemos todo- dijo Unohana abrazándose a si misma sin mirarlo

"¡Ni muriendo tres veces me voy a olvidar de esto!" pensó el muy irritado

- Ahh si y perdone- respondió el mientras sonreía un poco a pesar de la situación

"Mierda, si sigo disculpándome así voy a parecer un pervertido"

- Ya déjalo, es raro viniendo de ti además es perfectamente posible que solo nos emborracharamos y que por casualidad acabaramos durmiendo en el mismo futon... será mejor que te vayas a tu casa, deben estar preocupados aunque antes pasa con Isane para que te de algo contra la resaca pero vayamos por caminos diferentes... solo por si las dudas, h-hasta luego- dijo ella caminando lentamente

- Si- dijo el y enseguida se echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas como si con ello se borrara a noche anterior pero aquellas ganas que tenía de vomitar hace un rato le dieron a medio camino y sacó todo lo de sus intestinos

"Mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda, ¡SI YO NO QUERÍA TOMAR Y TERMINÉ ASÍ!... fu-fue anoche pero siento que han pasado años... mierda mierda mierda... ¡P*TA!... mis hermanas estaban en la fiesta... ¿y si me vieron hacer cosas de este tipo?... ¿que cara les voy a poner?... no puedo mostrarme frente a ellas jamás en toda mi jodida vida!" pensó mientras caminaba a la cuarta división para tomarse algo e irse a Karakura y afrontar su realidad, para su fortuna a quien buscaba se encontraba barriendo afuera de la división

- Buenos días, te ves algo mal Kurosaki-san, ¿dormiste mal?- saludó Isane amablemente

- N-no es q-que hubiera dormido mal, es q-que desperté al lado de un basurero... ¡si, eso!, me pasé mucho con la bebida- dijo el completamente nervioso

- Suele pasar- dijo ella suspirando mientras barría- La capitana también se pasó y me dijo que despertó al lado de un basurero, que curioso- dijo y sonrió un poco

- Pe-pero no creas que fue el mismo que el mio... hay mu-muchos basureros por acá, suena como si hubieramos dormido juntos pe-pero no pienses mal- respondió Ichigo completamente apanicado

- ¿Como dices?- preguntó la peligris sin haberle entendido, Ichigo iba a responderle pero le vino una arcada y de nuevo sacó los jugos gástricos, Isane le pasaba la mano por la espalda para calmarlo un poco mientras devolvía el estomago- Tranquilo, ¿cuanto tomaste Kurosaki-san?- preguntó

- No me acuerdo de nada... ¿tu sabes que pasó?- dijo el pelinaranja respirando agitadamente

- Realmente me fui antes de que todos se pusieran peor ya que me tuve que llevar a Hanataro porque lo obligaron a acabarse una botella completa pero vi que Sado-san se ofreció a llevar a tus hermanas a su casa porque el no estaba tan mal como tu padre Kurosaki-san pero todos estaban demasiado ebrios cuando me fui ah y vi que estabas en la mesa con Inoue-san, Kuchiki-san, Abarai-san, Matsumoto-san y la Capitana se les acercó porque parecían bastante animados- le explicó ella haciendo memoria

- ¡Genial!- exclamó Ichigo al saber que por lo menos sus hermanas no habían visto lo ocurrido pero aun quedaban los demás

"Puede que no pero nada me asegura que ellas no me vieran... no puedo mostrarles la cara si no sé que exactamente que pasó" pensó, la teniente le dio un remedio y se le quitó un poco la resaca, seguido de eso fue a Karakura para ver si Orihime le podía decir algo...

XoXoXoXoXoX

Llegó al apartamento de Inoue más rápido de lo que pensó y tocó a su puerta completamente nervioso por saber lo ocurrido la noche anterior, escuchó que ella caminaba desde adentro y abrió la puerta lentamente mientras se ponía una mano sobre la cabeza

- ¿Si?- exclamó ya cuando la puerta estuvo completamente abierta- Ku-kurosaki-kun...- dijo bastante sorprendida

- H-hola Inoue.. q-que fiesta la de ayer ¿no?, vi-vine a ver como estaba ya que también tomaste y me preguntaba si habías llegado bien- dijo el tratando de mantener la calma pero con lo ocurrido la noche anterior ya se había convertido en todo un manojo de nervios, se sintió peor cuando ella lo evitaba con la miraba y casi le estaba dando la espalda

- A-anoche fue una fi-fiesta bastante alegre y m-me pasé un poco- dijo la chica aun sin mirarlo

"Inoue, tu nunca me evitas... ¿por qué no me miras a la cara?... ¡seguro sabe algo!, ¿sa-sabe que la capitana y yo... ¡Mierda! ¡Así q-que si pasó algo!" pensó él

- Mira n-no me importa, fue culpa de el alcohol, ya vi que puede nublar la mente así que o-olvidemos lo que pasó, ¿si?- dijo Orihime con voz temblorosa y le dio la espalda completamente

"¡MENTIROSA!, sabes bien que pasó anoche ¡Dime!" pensó

- Y-yo no le d-diré a nadie- dijo y se dio la vuelta solo para cerrar la puerta

- Espera- dijo el evitandolo- No me acuerdo de nada así que no tengo idea de lo que me hablas- dijo el para que la chica le contara algo

- ¿No te acuerdas?- le preguntó la pelinaranja algo seria y de pronto le soltó un golpe de esos que Tatsuki le había enseñado justo en la cara dejándolo en el suelo- A-anoche tu... tu me convenciste... tu... tu... ¡Eres despreciable Kurosaki-kun!... ya sabía que era culpa del alcohol pero ¡no pensé que fueras así de cruel!, ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN MI VIDA!- le gritó mientras lloraba y cerró dando un portazo dejando a Ichigo completamente desconcertado

"¿Que yo convencí a la capitana? pero si ella está bastante mayor como para dejarse convencer por mi... un momento... Inoue dijo 'me convenciste'... 'me' se refería a ella así que..."

- ¡MIERDA ¿A INOUE TAMBIÉN?!- gritó y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo

XoXoXoXoXoX

- ¡Rukia, Rukia... ¡Tu debes de saber qué pasó anoche!, ¡Abre, abre!- gritaba Ichigo a las puertas de la mansión Kuchiki, no supo ni como es que llegó hasta allá pero necesitaba saber lo ocurrido

"N-no puede ser, Primero a la capitana ¿ahora a Inoue?... ábreme por favor ¡tiene que ser mentira! aunque las dos... ¡NO!, esto está mal" pensó y se distrajo cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría

- Rukia, tengo una pregunta ¿que pasó anoche?- gritó y se introdujo a la casa en donde dos filas de sirvientes estaban formados en el pasillo

- Kurosaki Ichigo- dijo Byakuya con un tono completamente serio- Sé bienvenido... ponto serás parte de esta familia(aunque yo no quiera) pero no tengo opción- dijo tratando de sonar sincero

- ¿Cómo dices que dijiste?- preguntó el pelinaranja adquiriendo una expresión de terror

- Anoche hubo un inconveniente muy grave entre mi hermana y tu, después de eso tuve que tomar una decisión y Rukia aceptó no muy contenta pero no se puede vivir así con el honor mancillado- dijo el pelinegro y extendió una mano para estrecharla, Ichigo se la tomó sin entender muy bien aquello y en eso apareció la mencionada

- Lo siento Ichigo pero a pesar de que fue un error no me queda otra opción además debes hacerte responsable porque fue inicialmente tu culpa- dijo la shinigami quien en esos momentos portaba un kimono con diseños florales y una horquilla, Byakuya volteó y se enorgulleció tanto de la madurez de su hermana que hasta casi se le salían las lagrimas y volteó para esperar la respuesta de Ichigo pero este ya estaba corriendo hacia la salida

- ¡¿A donde crees que vas?!- dijo el jefe de la familia bastante enojado- ¡No lo dejen alejarse ni un centímetro de esta casa!- gritó ordenando a los sirvientes, estos se movilizaron y lo persiguieron hasta llegar a las divisiones en donde el shinigami sustituto los perdió pero dobló en una esquina y se los topó así que volvieron a perseguirlo hasta que en una esquina sintió que lo jalaron, no vio quien fue hasta que los sirvientes de los Kuchiki pasaron de largo

- Hola Ichigo- le dijo una voz en el oido

- ¡Ahhh!... ah, eres tu Rangiku-san, gracias- dijo el aliviado por verse salvado pero de inmediato se decidió a preguntarle- ¿Sabes con certeza que pasó anoche?- preguntó algo temeroso

- ¿Anoche?... claro que si, anoche fue bastante movido y lo digo por ti- respondió ella aprisionándolo contra una pared

- ¿Eh?- exclamó el comenzando a ponerse nervioso de nuevo

- Quiero decir... de saber que eras de esa manera te invito a las fiestas más seguido... ¿sabes?, ultimamente me he sentido muy sola y con lo de anoche me acabas de convencer de que vas a ser mi proxima victima ;D- le dijo ella mientras le ponía una mano detrás de la cabeza y le hacía círculos con el indice de la otra en el pecho

- ¿Tu victima? pero pero pero pero pero pero ¿eh?- dijo el pelinaranja comenzando a ponerse rojo ya que supo bien a lo que se refería

- Si, Ichigo anoche supe que bien usas la zanpakuto y...- decía ella pero el grito de su capitán llamándola la interrumpió pero el shinigami sustituto se quedó blanco de la impresión, ¿es que el alcohol le sacaba su lado depravado?- Mmm, que mala suerte me necesitan pero no te preocupes que otro día te robo y nos vamos por allá a hacer lo que quieras I-chi-go- le dijo la teniente acercando sus labios al oido de el y pero enseguida se alejo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se fue en camino a su división

El chico lejos de ponerse contento se dejó llevar por el pánico y de nuevo echó a correr por la sociedad de almas para liberar un poco de tensión

"¡Ni dando vueltas el resto de mi vida me voy a libar de esto! ¡MIERDA! La capitana, Inoue, Rukia ¿Y ahora Rangiku-san? ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE PERVERTIDO SOY?!... no es posible que la haya cagado tantas veces en una misma noche pero pero pero... ¡MIERDA!, ¿QUE HAGO?! ¡EL COLMO ES QUE NO ME ACUERDO DE NADA!"

Y mientras corría se torturaba mentalmente hasta que chocó con otra persona, se alegró tanto de que no fuera alguna chica

- ¡Renji!- dijo casi a punto de abrazarlo por la emoción pero decidió no dejarse llevar- Dime ¿que pasó anoche?- pregunto con impaciencia y hasta ese momento observo la vacía expresión que tenía el pelirrojo

- Es mejor no vivir en el pasado, emborrachate de nuevo y olvidalo... yo haré lo mismo ya que anoche nunca existió ni para ti ni para mi- dijo con un suspiro y trató de no mirarlo

Para su desgracia Ichigo interpretó bien esas palabras... su rostro quedó inexpresivo

- ¿T-tu también?

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado n.n

Si quieren conti dejen review!

Cuidense!

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe~


End file.
